A Nameless Woman
by Niar-Muse
Summary: She was a nameless woman, framed for murder and in a jail cell while Grimm rampage through Vale overhead.


She sat on the metal bench in the jail cell, her wrists bound by cold metal handcuffs and her swords propped against the desk of the deputy on duty, taunting her. Her black hair hung over her right shoulder, the ponytail becoming loose as she rested her arm on her knee, her hand hanging limp from the opposing handcuff. The woman wore a black leather bodice, dark brown capri's that ended just under her knee where braided black stockings took place and ending with a pair of black kitten heels. Her hands were covered in black leather gloves and her arms were covered by a gray bolero, what was odd about this woman was the silver half mask she wore to hide the scars across her face.

Burning Amber eyes stared blatantly downwards as she sat in silence, the only sound being the deputy's pen scratching against paper.

A siren rang out, loud and clear as the woman raised her her head in question, stood and walked towards the entrance of the jail cell.

"It's just a drill prisoner, step back." The deputy growled as the woman complied.

"So what's your story?" A teenage girl asked from the cell over.

"You're out of luck Lucy, that one doesn't talk."

The teenage girl, Lucy, frowned and looked back at the woman.

"My father put me in here, said I was too reckless and that I _was a hazard to the good of Vale_. It's all a lie really." Lucy grinned, her tone mocking, she had short black hair with streaks of red in the bangs, gray eyes and wore a simple leather jacket, white shirt and gray cargo pants with black combat boots. The woman batted an eye at her and lifted her handcuffs, turning her hands to get a better look at them.

"You're not going to be able to bust the lock. I've tried." Lucy said as the woman let her hands drop and a sigh escape her lips, the jingle of the chain resounding through the quite jail.

"Are you a huntress?" Lucy asked, looking over in interest at the swords against the Deputy's desk. The woman nodded, sitting back down and watching her weapons with interest. The siren had yet to subside, that wasn't right.

"I always thought Hunters were law abiding, how did you get arrested? Where did you train?"

The woman smiled, she wished she could answer Lucy.

"Found her among the body of a faunas, it's a shame, Tuscan was a good man." The deputy huffed, "she ran after that, we just caught her last night."

The woman frowned, it wasn't like that.

"Oh..." Lucy was silent for a moment before she peaked out the high window, having moved to standing on the bench along the back wall "Hey Beagle, what does a Grimm look like?"

"Well you know, black fur, red eyes. Some have armor." The deputy sighed before sitting up, "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's a Grimm outside."

The woman stood up and dove into an evasive roll just as the wall crashed behind her, she turned her head after steadying herself against the bars of the jail cell, a Deathstalker. It was stunned, but she had to act quick.

The woman's semblance activated and a small thin black snake shot into the locks of the handcuffs, the handcuff clicked and fell to the ground as another snake slipped into the lock of the jail cell, the lock clicked once more and the woman kicked it open, grabbed her swords and was about to leave when she hesitated.

Lucy was collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

The woman looked at the Deathstalker as it got up shakily, pieces of debris rolling off its chitin armor, sighed and ran towards Lucy's cell, unlocking the door and grabbing Lucy around the arms, hoisting her up over her shoulder and making a bee line for the door just as the Deathstalker was about to strike.

The woman stumbled down the hall, holding onto Lucy and going as fast as she could, if Grimm got into the city she'd have to escape. Or fight her way out.

**_Suggested listening: Four Boss Battle~ Drakengard 3 OST_**

Her grip on her blades tightened as three Beowolves came her was, no doubt there'd be more. Carefully she slid Lucy off her shoulder and propped her up against the wall of the police department, the sun had hardly risen, it was too early for this. She drew her blade and a writhing mass of black snakes circled around the sheath, it was her semblance at work.

The first Beowolf found its head sliced off in one clean motion, the next found a deep gash across its chest and then it's torso separated from its legs. The third wasn't so lucky, the woman's blade didn't go cleanly through its legs as it sank to the ground, howling as it slowly became shadows.

There was still a horde to deal with as the woman glanced at Lucy, who was beginning to stir. They had to get out of there.

Aiming her blade the snakes writhed and circled quicker, until a black and red aura had worked into the air around the katana. The woman's eyes widened and gleamed Amber as the aura snakes shot out towards the oncoming horde, going clean through the first five Beowolves like nothing and circling around the next Beowolf, pulling its limbs apart before dispersing. The woman took in a deep breath, quickly sheathed her blade and grabbed Lucy again, this time the teenager had gotten to her feet and was able to run behind the woman as she hacked and slashed their way through Grimm after Grimm.

They eventually out ran the Grimm as students from Beacon Academy finally made it, some giving dirty glances at the woman for running, others muttering coward as they passed. The woman didn't care, she'd rather get Lucy out of the way before going back. Turning into an alley way the woman worked at undoing the tie on her second katana while Lucy caught her breath.

"You're going back in there aren't you?" Lucy breathed, watching the woman as she handed her the second blade without a word.

The woman turned to go.

"Mom!" Lucy cried out instinctively, she had lost one mother to Grimm already.

The woman turned back, eyes wide and ran. Lucy in hot pursuit.

_The woman had once had a daughter, but that was a long time ago, she was young and foolish then. Unprepared to care for a child much more than fighting Grimm with her team. So she hid, and left the child on the doorstep of a random person._

That was sixteen years ago.

It didn't matter.

_It shouldn't matter._

She was a nameless woman, with a nameless blade and a wordless vocabulary.

All there was, was to defend Vale at all costs. To defend her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, there's my take on Thursday's episode. I just had a dream, went with that and here we are. A nameless woman with a nameless blade and framed for murder. I needed practice on writing combat, sorry if it seems rushed. Anyways, reviews are welcomed despite this being a one shot.<strong>


End file.
